The Aequitas Clan
History The history, as recorded by the ever-patient (not really) Scribe, Vespera, may have too many details, such as "Oh hey I'm eating an apple right now. The time is 17:29:54 PM and counting, September, etc..." ''But she certainly wasn't around in the beginning, so we need not worry about her notes until much later. In the beginning, no one was there. And by "there", I mean the Runic Mountain Range. It was one of those places that ''kind of, maybe, somewhat ''existed. See, anyone who's gone looking for this Range hasn't found it. And anyone who's found it wasn't looking for it. Not to mention, anyone who's rumoured to have found it, couldn't have found it, because, well, how're you to prove that you did find it if you never came back in the first place? In any case, most Arcanites would agree that the Range existed. But if you knew about it, you wouldn't wound up there unless you had a death wish to ''not ''end up there. That was how the Range worked. It was the epitome of bad luck. If you wanted to go there, you wouldn't be able to find it. And if that was the last place you wanted to go... well, hello there! Hello there! That was our leader Kraken's first impression when he found himself in the Runic Mountain Range. He hadn't been looking for a bunch of rocks imbued with volatile magic that was making the Familiars go bananas. He certainly hadn't wanted to be ''trapped ''in a creepy mountain range. But, well, did I mention that you can't get out of this place? If I didn't, Kraken will be our first example of why. The place was a Droste Maze. The moment you find an exit, it's also an entrance! If you run towards the horizon, you'll find yourself running in circles. And if you fly up, at some point you'll be magically flipped over and find yourself hurtling towards the ground. Kraken hurtled towards the ground. Kraken hit the ground. Owie. By the time Kraken was starting to realise that this place didn't want him to go, it was too late. The hostile Familiars (made even more hostile by the Range's unstable magic) had awoken to his screaming and futile attempts to escape. They hosted the first-ever Great Wimpy Mirror Dragon Hunt and went after the poor lil' dude with torches flaring. Kraken probably would've died. He's kind of pathetic that way. But that wasn't his fault! No one taught him how to fight! He was your normal arcane egg pitched headfirst into the Starwind Bay (or whatever the Windies are calling it right now, I don't know, I can't remember that many things). After being fished up by the researchers of the Observatory and deemed unworthy as an omelette, he'd been brought up to research and take notes. Which, if you're wondering, are the two skills you ''don't ''need when you're trying to run away from a mob with pitchforks and firebrands. Like I was saying, Kraken would've died. Kraken didn't die. Kraken was saved by a Fae named Demeter and teleported to her little lair on the side of a mountain. Did I mention it was a little lair? Kraken found himself brutally crushed within a tiny crevice of stone. Demeter found her household appliances brutally crushed by a Mirror dragon. After much monotone yelling (from Demeter) and desperate screaming (from Kraken), the two managed to get their heads together and figure out what was going on. Demeter had arrived at the Runic Mountain Range the same way that Kraken did: accidentally and unintentionally. She, too, was from the Observatory, and was also coincidentally an egg found in the middle of the Starwind Bay. (So, if you're looking for unhatched Arcane eggs, don't worry! Just take a dip in Starwind and you'll be fine!) After growing up at the Observatory, Demeter had set out to find her fortune. She wounded up taking a walk in the Starwood Strand (just don't) and meeting a fortune teller, who told her a bunch of nonsense and eventually got Demeter tossed in the Runic Mountain Range. The two quickly realised that they couldn't survive alone. Well, Demeter probably could, but not Kraken. Moreover, Kraken had big plans. Plans that would require someone who actually, you know, knew how to fight and stuff while he launched commands from somewhere faraway, preferably behind the battlelines. Thus, he and Demeter began working together... To escape? Nah, that was both boring and pointless. Kraken's big plan was to rid the Mountain Range of the lucky thieves and bandits that had cropped up there, and maybe the Familiars as well. No idea why Demeter agreed, but that's how it went. It was a miracle, but the two eventually did end up driving away all the draconian thieves and bandits. During this process, Kraken, determined to bring peace to the region with his own four claws, found an ancient cave of magic and learned the spells there. Forbidden magic has a price. This price was that Kraken's magic reservoir would go down every time he used a spell, making it so that if he used too many spells, he would never be able to use magic again. Kraken didn't mind, which might explain why our lair is full of idiots like him. Together, the two Arcanites drove away the heaps of evil living peacefully in the Mountain Range. Finally, after a couple of months and a lot of "Who the hell thought this was a good idea?!", the two found themselves standing at the tallest peak in the Range, staring down at the land they'd cultivated and cleansed. "It's empty," Kraken noted. "That might be because you slaughtered everyone," Demeter replied flatly. "What now?" "We have brought justice to this region," Kraken decided. "We killed everyone who resisted, along with everyone who didn't. That's justice?" "I think so. I didn't bring my dictionary, I don't know." Kraken frowned. "But this isn't going to stop dragons from ending up here." "And once they end up here, they've still got the Familiars to deal with," Demeter said. "So in a sense, we're not making this place any better." Kraken flapped his wings. "Then let's start a clan!" "What?" "There's all this space now. We can start a clan. We can provide a sanctuary for everyone who gets sucked in here! Our clan will grow, and we can watch over this region and make it not just a region, but a home." Demeter sighed. "You're an idiot." Kraken deflated, then brightened up as the Fae continued. "Then again, I haven't got any plans for the rest of my life." And that was how the Aequitas Clan came to be. Clan Members The Runic Council ''They are the chosen leaders of the clan and decide the important battles and missions the clan undertakes. They spend most of their time partying and baking cookies. No, I don't know who gave them their jobs. * Kraken: '''he is in charge of the clan's finances. No one knows why. It's not like having money will make you any richer in this region. In any case, think of him as the guy sitting in front of the Vault, protecting it from anyone other than the leaders, and sometimes the other leaders as well. ' * '''Demeter: '''having developed a way to pitch dragons out of the Runic Mountain Range, Demeter is in charge of the domestic affairs of the clan, because no one, and I do mean no one, wants to cross this gentle but terrifying Fae. She is in charge mostly of hatchlings and exalts, and tries to make sure the members of the clan don't you know, kill each other or something. * '''Ma'at: '''the leader of the clan's military force, the Scales, Ma'at is in charge of clearing the mountainside of hostile Familiars and dragons who have entered the region and decided they would pose a threat to the clan living within it. Ma'at is the one who gave the clan its name, a matter of minor conflict between her and Kraken. Kraken still thinks ''Pink Bubbly Space Krakens ''would've sounded so much better. * '''Hathor: '''probably the only non-terrifying member of the Council (other than Kraken, but that's because he can't fight), Hathor is the foreign affairs leader. An opposite to Ma'at, she tries to advocate peace and alliance between the clan and the surrounding Beastclans instead of murdering everyone else on the countryside. Hathor is one of the few dragons who can leave and re-enter the Mountain Range freely, so she's in charge of contacting the outside world, too. Not that she likes doing it. Or is hardworking enough to want to do it. Just know that if you want today's newspapers, you'll get it next week. The Scales ''Originally founded by Veles but later taken over by Ma'at, this is the clan's military force, the ones who guard the clan through thick and thin....mostly thick. All of the fight for their own reasons, but they also fight together. To them, risking their lives is nothing compared to what they're fighting for. They aren't fighters because they hate what is before them, but because they love those behind them. Either that, or they got on Ma'at's bad side and she tossed them in hoping they'd die fighting. '' * '''Ma'at:' the Leader of the Scales. Brutal and efficient in attacking anyone she considers mildly threatening, and anyone who actually is mildly threatening, she isn't someone you want to be on the wrong side of. * 'Veles: '''in an attempt to make up for burning something important of former leader Pachetona's, Veles created the Scales. This was a bad idea, because it meant he had to be a member of it, and Veles... he can fight. Kind of. Okay, well, not really. But it's the thought that counts, okay? Just don't trust this guy to hold the front lines. Or fight Marens in the Kelp Beds. He won't do it. * '''Netjeri: '''the first dragon to go, "Hey, maybe we should learn Eliminate so we can actually kill things." For that, she gets a cookie! Netjeri's tragic past as a former exalt prevents her from talking much with her clanmates, but she's the one you go to for protection. Mostly because she can actually provide it. * '''Venti: '''only here because he got on Ma'at's bad side and she wants him to die in combat, Ma'at was disappointed when she found out that Venti can, in fact, fight. But that's not it! He's a mage! There are so many other things he can do, like heal, and use spells instead of just punching things. So here he stays. For now. * '''Kavenia: '''the assassin who also got on the team because she got on Ma'at's bad side, Kavenia is as mysterious as she is heartless about killing. With a penchant to randomly kill the friend sitting next to you and the one behind you as well, most dragons in the lair are glad to see her vent her murderous energy on the Beastlcans instead of them. * '''Nephthys: '''she's not here because she wants to be. She's here because she's a healer and as much as Venti tries, the Aequitians really do things that redefine stupidity and end up being too much of a workload for the poor Wind Mage. That's where Neph comes in with her shadow magic. She'll terrify you so much, you'll never want to end up in the medical ward again. Better to just bleed out. Other Members ''Not important enough to make it to the other categories, but not unimportant enough to exalt. Also known as the dragons I'm too lazy to write lil' lore blurbs for. '' ''That's a lie. I can and I will write lil' lore blurbs. * 'Kerendia: '''the creepy mute Skydancer who may or may not be the slipknot of everything that's going on... he also may or may not actually be a god. (Who gave him all this art? I'm pretty sure his bio is worth more than both my progens, and this guy was a former exalt.) * '''Kayania: '''the enthusiastic Nocturne with an obsession for cards and die. She may or may not be the reason that Kerendia is slightly bananas. For some reason, she, Kerendia and Kavenia seem to have a history together... not that Kayania is aware of it, but she does find Kavenia awfully familiar. * '''Vanya: '''this Fae accidentally summoned part of a Shade (a Shade Sprite, according to scientific terms no one cares about) and is now hiding in the Runic Mountain Range in case said Sprite comes for him... * '''Harmony: '''the Fae who came up with the great idea to get Vanya to summon the Shade Sprite. She is also now in hiding. For some reason, though, now she's wondering if she's hiding in the right place. * '''Erigone: '''Mate to Hathor, father of Arete and Haukin. He says he was born in the Observatory. He has Plague eyes. He says he has no powers. He can neutralise other dragons' magicks. He says he's not the Shade Sprite... * '''Universa: '''the clan oracle and fortune teller known for creeping the scales off other dragons. Don't ask her for your fortune. Ask her for your misfortune. She has the ability to see the bad stuff, not the good stuff. Oh, and by the way, remember the fortune teller that Demeter met some 1k words ago? No, that's definitely not Universa. I think. For some reason, Universa seems to know the inner workings of the Runic Mountain Range. No idea why. It's not like she ''created ''the thing, you know? * '''Quintet: '''the quiet siren Nocturne that has lived for far, far too long. She is the relic of the moon goddess' fury and is searching for someone, ''anyone, ''to give her existence a purpose... * '''Muffin: '''the alchemist of the clan, aka the explosion-savvy Noc no one invited. She will transmute everything for a price, said price normally being a chance to transmute you. There are many dangerous dragons in the lair. This is one of them. * '''Astraea: '''a Nocturne native to the Runic Mountain Range, she doesn't remember anything. At all. Including why she's in this clan in the first place. It seems that there was an accident a long time ago that took out the rest of her Nocturne flock... * '''Pachtonas: '''the former military leader who later gave her position to Ma'at (not because of any noble intent, but because she was too lazy for trivial stuff like fighting), Pachetonas now spends her time as a healer. But only in the clan, and only if bribed. She's learned the secrets of blackmailing, and it normally works best if her patient is bleeding out and on the verge of death. Prepare to leave healed but broke. * '''Nanshe: '''formerly a crystal crane from the Crystal Pools, Nanshe's life was forever changed when he was race-changed into a dragon. He doesn't mind. After all, he's still got his feathers, and he got Nephthys as a mate (which is a miracle, considering how she hates everyone). He still acts a lot like a bird, but it's awfully hard to perch on trees when you're literally twice the size of a branch. * '''Teshima: '''no one knows his story. He was found at the bottom of Muffin's cauldron as a mass of copper muck and resurrected by Pachetonas. Now he spends his time flitting uselessly around the lair, veerying away from hostile cauldrons and trying to remember who he is. * '''Aria: '''the clan doesn't participate in dom battles often, but when they do, they're pressured to bring back badges or Aria will shiv them. She's the trophy collector, polishing everything to a brilliant, unnecessary gleam. She claims to not care about things being clean, but if you track mud into the lair she'll break you down into a doormat. One of those really nice ones with the blood of your enemies. * '''Vespera: '''Mate to Haukin, Vespera will one day rule the clan. She's perfect for it, if she does say so herself. The egocentric Pearlcatcher has an attitude bigger than an Imperial, and an ego even bigger than that. Born to the leader of a gang, she surprisingly took up writing instead. Now she acts as the really annoying reporter and scribe in the clan. There are dangerous dragons in the lair. This is another one of them. * '''Viper: '''the seemingly cheerful Nocturne with an ancient air about her. She takes care of all the little critters in the lair and has an army of snakes you don't want to cross. For some reason, Viper calls Universa "Miracle'. But that's odd. Miracle was the name of a dragon warrior sent down by the Eleven centuries ago. Such a legend can't be real, and even if she was, she can't be alive ''now, ''so Viper couldn't have known her. * '''Mythic: '''mate to Cerani, Mythic is a childish Nocturne, the adopted hatchling of Kaya and Aero. For some reason, he dislikes Hekate, his Guardian, with a passion that may be hate. But that's absurd. What did Mythic have against Hekate? It wasn't like he loved the Guardian in his past life and ended up dying for her without her caring for him. * '''Hekate: '''she doesn't know why her Charge is Mythic, and there's a strange feeling whenever she looks at him. It's almost as if they've met before, but that can't be right. And also, Mythic's mother, Kaya... well, she's pretty. Hekate doesn't know why she likes her. How can she love the mother of her own Charge? But she has a feeling this love goes way back... * '''Kaya: '''it's almost as if she was born with the Lightweaver's blessing. Her eyes filled with light magic, she radiates an aura that rivals the sun itself. Mate to Aero and foster mother of Mythic, Kaya's life is perfect. Sometimes, she wonder if it's because her past life was so horrible, she's earned some benefits in this one. But that's just a joke. Kaya doesn't believe in reincarnation. Besides, what can she be the reincarnation of? A rock? The sun? Pfft. * '''Aero: '''Kaya's mate and Mythic's father, he has a nagging feeling that he's seen Kaya way before they ever truly met, and loved her then, too. Unlike Kaya's brightness, Aero's aura is dark as the Shade, the residue of a horrible spell casted in the past and hasn't worn off, not even in its reincarnation... * '''Cerani: '''Mythic's mate, blessed by the goddess of the moon, Cerani lost stewardship of her old clan to her sister. But that's not fair. She's spent her whole life being groomed to be heartless like her mother, so why? Why couldn't she have the crown? .... but just because her sister's now the queen doesn't mean Cerani's backing down. She's in the Runic Mountain Range. Her sister can't find her. But Cerani ''can ''find ''her. * '''Astaroth: '''formerly from the Ice Flight, Astaroth was dragged to the Starfall Isles by his sister, Duskflower. He's not happy about this. Really not happy about this. * '''Duskflower: '''coming to the Arcane Flight was her dream and destiny, and now that she's here, she spends her time trapped in the Runic Mountain Range! Totally not angry about that, though. There are so many dragons to prank, and besides - food. * '''Seraphina: '''a director from the Twisted Wood, Seraphina specialises in illusion magicks. Though she's on a break now, she still has fun writing scripts and sending them back to her old buddies in Shadow territory. She's mate to Moonfeather, and lax as anyone can be. Don't ask her to do anything. I mean, she wouldn't actually ''mind ''doing it, it's just that... hey. That spot. Yes, that looks good. Sorry, could you call back later? Seraphina's got a very important nap... I mean, business to take care off. * '''Moonfeather: '''he lost his clan when a Shadow mage possessed him and forced him to kill his clanmates during a war between several clans. After being saved by Ma'at, he was taken back to the Runic Mountain Range to heal. Scarred and permanently traumatised, Moonfeather spends his days hidden in his own den, only coming out when Seraphina asks him to. Surprisingly, he's starred in several of her plays. He's a pretty darn good actor. * '''Arete: '''born to a clan leader who tried to seal the shard of a fate-weaving entity in her, Arete's mind is broken and her magic unstable. She was written off as useless and grew up hating everything before meeting Hathor, who took her under her wing. Now, Arete does everything she can do to help her foster mother. Except take care of Kerendia. Arete doesn't know why, but the mute Skydancer is creepy, and it's almost as if the shard sealed within her has a connection to him... * '''Haukin: '''biological son of Erigone and Hathor, mate to Vespera. Haukin is the other scribe, the one that actually does all the work. Haukin is honest and kind, and the only one who can communicate with his sister Arete. The Runic Council shovels all their paperwork his way, and Haukin is too nice to object. So theoretically, Haukin's the one running the clan. * '''Myrtle: '''technically, she can't be part of the clan, because she doesn't live in the lair and the only reason she's here is because her Charge is a plot of useless land by the lair's entrance that happens to be the entrance point for everyone unlucky enough to end up here. For that reason, Myrtle carries a cleaver to convert anyone who trespasses in her garden into potato salad. If you want to ask her things, like how she knows Astraea more than the Nocturne knows herself, you're going to have to do it over the fence. Category:Arcane Category:Ancient Lair